Traditions of Love
by I'm not Funny
Summary: ALL HUMAN- All laughter stopped.Feeling the tension as we walked in i looked down to the locked hands.Mine brown.... his white and fair. "Who's this?" Paul my cousin snared.Loooking up to Edward i told him. "My Husband,Paul" Thats when hell came.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does!

This story can be hard to understand because the traditions and race difference the story is based on. Edward is a European boy while Bella is a Pacific Islander who is tanned colour. That is their first complication already.

Rated M for _**violence**_ not _**sexual**_ scenes...or maybe I don't know yet.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Traditions of Love

_Preface_

I always dreamt of Love and read in books of ways it was always forbidden in some cultures of certain things you shouldn't do, but i never imagined it would ever happen to i was raised up as and brought up to be was what i lived for. It was in my DNA and flowed in my blood, which as experiencing it in reality brought in a whole different story of how i was torn in two directions and faced with my tradition and his. Was race an issue if it involved love? Did it matter if we were a different skin, different culture that we couldn't be together? Was this the traditions of love?.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Traditions of Love**

Chapter One - Glance

_**Bella Swan**_

Here I sit in Church once again. Its not that I hate coming to church I love it but to hear the preacher speak in my own language and tongue is something I always struggle with. I wasn't fluent in my own language because I was born in a country dominated with the English language and culture. I questioned myself if I was both since I knew English better and had Tongan Blood. Was I a pacific Islander or one that was born English but had Island blood? I didn't hate my Culture I loved it, but to be honest there will be times where I wish I cold have lighter skin, like those I saw on TV.

"Bella" My friend Jacob whispered from behind.

"What?" I said turning back.

Jacob was a very close friend of mine and the family but he was half Samoan and half Tongan. He had the same colour skin as me but longer hair. His eyes were a dark brown blending in with his skin colour. He was the same age as me but his personality was the age of nine.

"You coming to my house latter on for the feed?" He asked while he pleyed with the rubber band on his wrist.

"I don't know it depends if Dad wants to" I said smiling at him.

"I'm sure your father will come-" Before he could finish my Sunday school teacher slapped in the ear causing his friends to laugh.

"Stop talking" She said in Tongan.

This is why I hate about my culture, adults think they could force you into things they want. I sighed and gave Jacob smile seeing that he was rubbing his ear and saying Ow.

As the last hymn was sung I glanced back at Jacob who was looking straight at me. We both looked at the door then quickly made our way out.

"You ear loks a bit big" I said pointing at it

"Well you should have warned me" He said putting his arms around shoulders.

"Well you haven't been listening to gods words but talking,its very rude" I said shaking my head. We both laughed while we walked past Victoria in the hall way.

"Ew, you boyfriend and Girlfriend?" She said in a mocking tone. She had lighter skin because her father, from what the kids told me had a affair with a white women at the time.

"Whats wrong with your eyes, Victoria can't release your glare?" Jacob said doing a impression of Victoria on the spot. This caused her to swear to us in Tongan which was herd by a Sunday school teacher around the corner earning a slap on the check.

"Serves her right" I said while we ran from the hall way into the car park into Jacobs red toyota Ute.

"DAD!" I called as I saw him come out of the door. "Can I go to Jacobs house?" I asked while Jacob looked out from the window at my dad.

"Sure, just make sure you stay in his house can't go any where else" He said looking worried at me.

"Okay bye" I said rolling Jacobs window up. It took me a while to roll the windows up since it was a bit rusty. "Jacob next time can you get yourself one of those flash cars cause I'm never going to ride with you anywhere" I said shaking my head at his crappy window.

"What? That means this is your last time riding with me" He said looking at me with hurtful eyes.

"Exactly" I said while we both laughed our way to his house.

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Alice, would you hurry up" I said carrying two boxes into our new house. Knowing this would happen Alice slowed her pace down extra slow.

"Alice if you don't move I'm going to burn all your fancy-" I said causing her to run inside the house before I could even finish. I quickly shook my head at my little sister. I looked at the house we were moving into. It was the only house in the street that stood out. Its white colour dominated every other house. It was a two story building with a balcony on top. I stared at it knowing that no matter where we moved to we will always get the attention. From the type of cars we had no attention was impossible. I coninued to stare at the building when I herd screeching of tires. It was a red old ford ute making its way down the road. It suddenly stopped to the house next to ours. Out hopped a tall boy who looked about my age. He had brown skin and long hair in a pony tail. He was laughing for some reason when a girl hoped out from the other side. She too had brown skin but was a bit lighter. Her hair was wavy and thick but a light brown. They were both were laughing at something. I kept looking at the girl. Were they brother and sister or even a couple?. The way she walked and talked was something I found amazing. It was a language I didn't hear often. It wasn't Spanish but similar. The way her words flowed went together with her body language. I was caught in looking at her every move and didn't notice Alice was next to me.

"Mum always said stearing wasn't good" She said shaking her head. She looked at who I was staring at then looking back.

"Shes beautiful isn't she?" She said nodding her head.

"You know her?" I asked looking back at Alice.

"What? No but I will in about a second" She said walking towards the direction where the tall boy and the girl was.

"HAY!" Alice shouted waving her hands towards them. Oh god, I thought.

"Alice get back here" I said covering my eyes with my hands. But it was too late she was already on their sound of lawn. The girl turned showing her face much more clearly. Her features her something worth a look at. Her tanned skin was shiny and clear even from where I stood. The boy went to a protected posture putting a arm over the girls shoulder. I stared as the girl looked like she was reassuring the tall boy that it was okay. Alice was talking to them then pointing at me. I was curious as I looked at the girl's smilling expression.

"Edward get your butt here!" Alice called causing the tall boy and the girl to laugh. Great I thought she has to be the mother in the family does she? I quickly made my way wanting to be more near.

"This is my brother Edward, Edward this is Bella and Jacob" She said gesturing me to both of them.

Jacob said a low hay, while Bella waved her hand and said hi with a smile. Without another word a tall angry looking man shouted something in their language at Both Bella and Jacob. They both said bye and quickly ran off. I continued t stare at her, while Alice kept shaking her head. Before she walked in the house she turned back to glance at me one more time before the door was slammed.

"That was fast" Alice said while walking back home.

"Yeah I said while I gave one more glance before I walked home.

**Review if you have any question for this chapter and story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight Stepehenie Meyer does!**

_**Monologue - Bella Swan**_

I would sometimes question myself if i knew who I was, my true identity not just being a brown person but qualities i had. Well that could be easy in some ways where i can just press my speed dial and ask Jacob who i really am. But we all know that finding your true self is your work not others,but others are there to help you discover it...or maybe i'm lost in my own world that i can't find who i really am.

**Traditions of Love**

**Chapter Two – Stars**

**Edward Cullen**

I never actualy noticed a brown girl before, is this how it feels like when you do? Yet I didn't know who she was or consider who the other guy is to her. The thing was I didn't care about colour either but right now the gut feeling I had was strong. Its the tweenty first centry and I still have a feeeling that there will be a problem if I ever looked at a brown girl like I just did. I was cut off from my neverlasting questions as a hand smacked itself arcoss my head.

"Edwrad, whats wrong with you?" Emmett my older brother, two times my size said shaking his head.

"There was nothing wrong with me, but since you smacked my head of course theres SOMETHING WRONG!" I said. I sighed trying to cool my anger....Emmett was my brother and I love him but him pushing my temper was his will be then gave me the long "In your face" look as a small teasing smirk creeped along his lips.

"Have you been taking Alices birth control pills again?" He said rainsg one eyeborw, once again I tried to cool myself as my temper got the better of me as I launched my fist for the big guy.

With one blow with my left jab you could hear the crak noise if you stood from the door and glass falling of some sort of object. The bleeding came after wards as Emmet's noise dripped with blood. Knowing Emmett being born already happy he started laughing.

"ALICE YOU LOSE!" Emmett shouted as a sad pouting Alice walked in with a one-hundred dollar bill in her hands.

"Give it here" Emmett said one hand holding his nose while the other taking the money.

"How could you Edward" Alice said once again pouting. I turned around seeing the bloody stains on the floor and the glass obviously shattered everywhere.

"You mean, how could you bet on me and my temper?" I said now looking at both of them.

"Oh come on I had faith in you thats why, Mr big toes there didn't" Alice said pointing towars a Emmett who looked like he was talking to the the bill.

"What in the world happened here!" My Mothers voice said as she froze by the door. Knowing this would happen Emmett and Alice were already climbing up the stairs. My mother was too shocked with the mess to not notice there presence now gone.

"Why is there blood on my carpet-"

"Its okay mum, its only tomatoe source...i'll clean it up" I said I asurred her I would do it.

**0**

Cleaning the carpet was hard work. I then got to the glass which took only about ten minutes to clean up and then vacium making sure nothing was my mother had chicken and potato and my father, Carlise's favourite salad for dinner. Since I cleaned the living room I was excused without washing up...which I laughed at Emmett's and Alice's regretfull faces. The sky showed a darker shade as the stars started to show themselves.

"Isn't it nice" I small voice said as I jumped.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" The girl next door once again looking upset. Her voice was something I could remember anywhere as I played her voice in my head before I spoke.

"Its okay" I said looking at her. Her features were perfect in my view. Her long brown hair suited her light brown eyes. Her face tilted towards the blooming sky admiring the sky while I did her face. I continued to look not borthing to look away. Her checks slowly belnded into a pink colour as she spoke again.

"What?" She said now looking down. She was self-concious? Someone as pretty-no more then that...beautiful as her was self-consious! I turned away at least respecting her thought and feelings controling my own. Silence was all we could hear and I hated that, because I wanted to hear her talk.

"Your Bella right?" I asked as we stood near the fence. I noticed looking down that she was on the other side while I was. It was a seperation between boundries like our race. I shut that thought and listened for her voice.

"Yeah...and your Edward am I right?" She asked causing me to chuckle as she gave me a smile.

"Correct" I said nodding.

"Was that your older brother?" I asked as she looked at me now. Her eyes her sparkling like she was about to cry but then the moon was doing it.

"Who Jacob?..Well hes _like_a brother but hes a close family friend and my best-friend" She said as our bodies facing each other still the fence seperating us. The whole of me was selfish as relife came knowing that she didn't feel the certin love I wanted to feel towards her.

"You guys must be close" I said envying a guy who would be that close to her.

"Yeah you could say that" She said once again only silence was there to listen to. With that she turned towards the sky still her body facing mine.

"How long have you been living here?" I asked as she shook her head towards me.

"I don't live here" She said laughing at my face. "This is Jacobs house actully" She said. Well she just made me more curious where she lived. It was again quite as we both looked at the stars.I wasn't actully looking at them but at her from the corner of my eyes. Her face turned towards headlights as it slowed down in front of us.

"BELLA!" A man shouted but that was all I rest was in a language I didn't know or recognise. I stood there with my hands in my pocket as the tall man which could be her father turned towards me with a smug - talking so fast in their native language to them- shot me a small glance as she continued to talk faster. Her face waasn't calm but as if she was scared. A lady with dark black hair who had Bella's face obviously her mother, lifted her hand towards her husbands shoulders as he relaxed by the contact. She smiled towards me before they walked of inside the looked at them before she turned towards me.

"Ah those were my parents" She said looking embarred for some reason. "Ah what school are you atending?" She asked while looking at her feet.

"Banner High" I said hoping it was the same one she attended with her.

"Me too, um I'll see you tomorrow then.....Edward" She said while walking inside more like running. I stared long gone after she disappeared through the doors, making my way in my own house.

**Bella Swan**

"What did I tell you Bella?" My father asked as we got out from the car. I sighed answering him with a bored voice.

"You told me to stay inside" I said sighing once again.

"Don't use that tone with me" Charlie said talking in Tongan.

"Dad the only reason your freaking out was that I was talking to Edward, who happens to be European!" I snapped back as he froze in the hallway. Before we could say anything Renne my mother cut in before it got into a augment.

"Bella your father was worried about you, your a young seventeen year old girl..." She said as I pretended to listent o her that, my own thoughts got my attention.

Edward.A Victorian type of name but somehow matches about him I liked, even though we were both different in our didn't seem like any other guys in my community. I liked him. And that was true.

"......you have to understand that okay sweetie?" Renne said as she kissed my forehead and making my way into my bed room. I had no idea what she said but acted like I did. Tomorrow was a big day and I wanted it to come already so I forced sleep onto my eyes.

**Review would be nice.**

**I'm sorry I didn't update in like months...the thing was that no one actully reads this... whats the point then? This story is very different to any other Twilght Fanfiction because Bella is not caucasian but brown...Funny hu? But I did it like that because I am brown myself (Profile picture) and I wanted to make a different story to everyone elses. **

**Please feel free to ask questions if you have any I will answer. :) Oh and I have proof-read and changed a couple words in Chapter one.**

**God Bless.**

**Luv I'm Not Funny!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters just...nothing.**

A big extreme SORRY for never updating since last year. I'm coming out clean and saying that there wasn't any major excuse for not updating just school is killing me and its only the end of the first term. I can't promise anything because there is only 25% of it actual happening (_for me_) so i will try to write, ....sorry i mean type as much as i can for 2009!.

Chapter three - Joking

**Monologue - EC**

It looked like I had everything in peoples eyes. Money, family, friends....the list goes on. But I continue to convince myself that I stil do. But it was her that changed what I really saw. It was her that was missing and I needed her. But the problem was the culture difference as she would say it. That didn't matter I wanted her and she wanted me in every way. I hated that I could have everything I wanted except her, the most important thing for me to live.

BS

"Bella" A voice said pulling my covers.

"One more minute mum" I said pulling the covers back on me.

"Bella sweetheart, RISE AND SHINE!!!" The voice shouted causing me to fall of the bed. I slowly got with her hands on her hips stood Rosalie with a evil smirk on her lips.

"What the hell did you do that for and why are you even here?" I asked aiming a pillow towards her face.

"Mum and dad left early to work, and sine i'm extremely older then you i get to play mum for the day" She said doing a bad imitation of mum.

"You know, if mum saw you doing that she would kill you" I said making my bed.

"Why would mum kill me for waking you up?" She said placing a kiss on my forehead before walking out.

"ARH!" I screamed into the pillow.

****

I quickly put the uniform our school had on. The light blue polo-shirt and the blazer on top and the navy blue skirt last. Making my way down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast.

"So.." Rosalie said staring as i had my breakfast.

"So..?" I said not looking at her

"So how's life?" She said breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Fine" I said as i continued to eat.

Rosalie sighed before she spoke. "Come on, your still not mad at me are you?" She said grabbing my hand.

"Of course not Rosalie, I how could i still be mad?" I said holding her hand.

"Really?, you mean it?" She said raising her eyebrows.

"No" I said grabbing my hand back and eating the last Cheerios left in the bowl.

I quickly grabbed my bag desperate to get away from home.

"Bella, I'll pick you up if you wa-" Before she could finish what ever she wanted to say i slammed the door making my escape.

***

"BELLA" Jacob shouted as I crossed the pedestrian crossing.

"JACOB" I shouted back as he showed all his teeth whith his big grin he always had.

Jacob as usual had his t-shirt hanging at the bottom of his blazer while his polo-shirt isn't button up properly.

"How was your morning?" He said putting one arm around my shoulder while his other hand in his left pocket.

"Rosalie's home" I mumbled.

"Come on, shes not that bad Bella, shes your sister" He said looking down at me.

"Just--lets not talk about her OK?" I said punching in the arm which he didn't notice.

"What ever you say" He said while winking at Angela who was walking past.

"Ew can you not!" I said laughing at him. We parted making my way towards the west wing of school where my locker was. I opened my locker not aware who was around but my books to check.

" Hi" A voice said beside me.

_history book..check_

_Global Studies..check_

"Oh..ah hi" I said silently checking my books.

_Algebra book..._

"Is this how they welcome new comers, Bella?" The voice said

"What?" I said turning to meet Edward right next to me

"Is this how they welcome new comers, Bella?" He said smiling down at me.

He was leaning against the locker beside mine.

"Oh sorry Edward i didn't see you there-" I said blushing before he cut me off.

"Its okay i was just joking" He said opening the locker next to mine.

"This your locker?" I asked confused.

"What?, you don't want me here?" He asked suddenly serious.

"What no I was-" I said

"Joking" He said shaking his head.

"Right joking" I said blushing again.

"What form class you in?" I asked.

Edward got out a piece of paper checking his form class.

"12GI" He said

"What form class are you in?" He asked shutting his locker then locking it.

"12GI" I said as the bell rang. With that he smiled as we made _our_way towards form time.

**Review if there is a thought you want to say out.**

**Luv I'm not funny**

**god bless.**


End file.
